


A Sick Lexa is a Cute Lexa

by Alex_Wolfe



Series: Paws [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't mess with Lexa, F/F, Fluff, PAWS, Paws will fight you, sick!lexa, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Lexa catches a cold. Paws is protective and her girlfriends are doting... When Paws lets them near Lexa at least.





	A Sick Lexa is a Cute Lexa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/gifts).



Lexa curled further into her blankets as a chill passes through her body. She lets out a small whimper, causing the lump of fur gathered around her sweaty head to chitter worriedly. In the next moments that worry turns to protective anger as the mass of fur shifts and moves slightly off the feverish woman.

"Paws! I need to take her temperature!" An exasperated voice argues with the angry chittering, which is loud enough that it earns another whine from Lexa. This in turn causes Paws to stand up and attempt to shoo Clarke away. "Are you serious? Just see if I give you anymore treats!"

If it's possible for a raccoon to huff, that's exactly what Paws does. The protective raccoon goes back to curling around Lexa's head, stroking her sweaty hair back and gently pressing against her face and neck. Lexa mumbles unintelligently but appreciates her hair being pulled back. And the warmth curling back around her.

Paws holds her owner protectively, watching the blonde in the room warily. Her human was injured and every time she touched her Lexa made pained sounds. Obviously they were hurting her human so it was up to Paws to protect her. Lexa didn't make as much noise when it was just Paws.

Clarke throws her hands up in frustration, glaring at the raccoon and searching Lexa's face in worry. It had been a few hours since Lexa had moved and Clarke wanted to give her some medicine, food, and take her temperature. Things she's trained to do. But no, her girlfriends' raccoon had decided Clarke was the enemy and it was her fault Lexa was sick. Granted Paws wasn't that wrong on that; Clarke probably was the one who brought the virus in on her clothes or person. Still, she was trying to help!

"Honeys I'm hooooome! And I've got soup!" Costia' voice faintly carried down the hallway and into the room, Clarke relaxing slightly knowing she can help and Paws perking up at the sound of possible back up. 

"Tiaaaaa!! Heeeeelp!!" Clarke calls pleadingly, wandering out of the room to go and get her reinforcements. Lexa moves slightly at all the noise, groaning a bit and trying to turn her body. Paws chitters angrily at the blonde again for disturbing her owner and crawls off Lexa to let her resettle. The forest ranger grumbles and curls in even tighter, shivering harder. Paws immediately rushed to curl up around Lexa's head again. And then is suddenly plucked off. She chitters indignantly as Costia keeps her trapped in a hug.

"Ooooh no you don't, you rascal! We need to let Clarke do her thing, and then you can go back to protecting your commander," Costia chides the raccoon gently, knowing Paws won't hurt her. Clarke still held some reservations on that, convinced the raccoon would totally chew her face off. Silly blonde.

"Thanks Tia. Lexa, love, i need to take your temperature and you need to eat something... Costia brought some of your favorite soups from around the city... cmon love." Clarke quickly takes Lexa's temperature, relieved it's dropped a few degrees but it was still in the high range.

"'M cold... dun wanna... sleep," Lexa murmurs, burrowing further into her blankets. She leans into Clarke's fingers despite having just said she was cold, the coolness of them feeling nice against her heated skin. Lexa whimpers when Clarke tries to moves her a bit but settles when a clean clothes wipes at where she's sweaty.

"I know love, I'm sorry. But you need to eat something... at least drink the broth..." Clarke tries to ignore Paws angry chattering, carefully tucking in her sick girlfriend and then scooping her up blankets and all with a grunt. "Oof! Here... we..." Clarke fights to get her words out as she struggles under Lexa's weight with blankets added. "Go!" She manages to hoist her up completely only take a slight staggering step back.

"You know, i could have done that," Costia muses, as she bats at Paws' face playfully, trying to distract the mothering raccoon. "We both know I can lift more."

"Nope! It's cool! I've! Got it!" Clarke gets her quips out with each step, barely making it to the door before Costia drops Paws on the bed and takes over. 

"Here, I've got her you goof, you're gonna throw your back out," Costia takes Lexa with a small smile, bopping Clarke out of her way with a light hip check and then carefully carries Lexa to the recliner in the living room. Lexa groans a bit at being shifted around, a round of coughs escaping her and giving Costia a bit of trouble in carrying her but not much. "Here me go, my heart. Gonna get you nice and settled in, get something warm in you so you're not so cold, sound good?"

"Mmmm... 'm cold," is all Lexa can manage, nuzzling her cheek on Costia's collar bone briefly and then curling back into a ball when she's sat down. Immediately Paws crawls up on her lap and chitters angrily at Costia, making swatting motions at the tan woman and looking every bit indignant they moved her human.

"Oh pipe down mini Lexa! I'll leave her alone now!" Costia ruffles Paws' fur good-naturedly causing the raccoon to squawk in indignation but settle down a bit. Costia may have betrayed her and her owner but she hadn't made Lexa whimper much, that had been Clarke. "And you need to stop scaring Clarke or else she's never going to bring you those cookies you love again." She walks away chuckling lightly, Clarke frowning at her from the hallway then joining her in the kitchen.

"I swear she hates me! She wouldn't let me get anywhere near Lexa and she actually almost bit me!"

"You're exaggerating, Clarke. Paws doesn't bite. Scratching, yes; biting not so much," Costia starts brewing some tea while Clarke fills a bowl with soup for Lexa, also making sure to get her medicine. 

"Sure, maybe not you guys, but I'm just the stranger who got her commander sick," Clarke sighs and looks a bit guilty.

"Hey hey none of that," Costia wraps her blonde up in a hug kissing the top of her head. "She could have gotten sick from anything, I mean I'm not sick and kiss you too," the copper eyed beauty enforces her statement with a peck to Clarke's lips, earning her a small smile. "Besides, nothing we can do now except help her get better... we're just lucky she's a pretty good patient if a bit whiny."

"I'm not whinyyyyy," Lexa whines, a bit more awake now that she's sitting up. The aroma of food has her stomach grumbling, despite having not been hungry two minutes ago. "I'm hungryyyyy!"

Paws leans up and nuzzles against her human before hopping on the back of the recliner and chittering at Costia and Clarke, just knowing they're the source of her owner's discomfort. 

"Alright alright! Call off your lieutenant, Commander!" Costia brings the cup of tea and Paws' food as Clarke carries Lexa's bowl of soup and medicine, setting them carefully on the table next to Lexa, conveniently armrest height. "Here, Clarke's gonna give you your medicine while I go get our food. Paws, behave you rascal!" 

Paws chatters at her second owner with a bit of heat, but is slightly distracted by the food being offered. She dithers between protecting Lexa and eating the delicious meal when Lexa weakly manages, "Paws, go eat. Thank you for keeping me warm." So with a furry nuzzle, Paws drops down and starts to eat her food.

"Good... girl!" Lexa let's out a sneeze, and then another, ending with a groan as she squirms. "Claaaaarke... tissue please?"

"O-ok!" Clarke blushes as all she can think is 'cute cute cute cute don't say it out loud!' Reaching behind her to grab a tissue and hold it to Lexa's nose for her. "Blow."

Costia has no such qualms although she does say 'fucking adorable' under her breath so Lexa can't hear. The curly haired goddess walks to the kitchen, scooping up two more bowls of soup and returning to the living room. Clarke tosses Lexa's tissue and then hands Lexa her medicine in a tiny soufflé cup, the raccoon commander tossing them back then drinking from the water bottle Clarke immediately brings to her lips. 

"Thanks," Lex rasps out, shivering as another chill hits her. She curls up tighter and suddenly her vision goes dark. "Hey!"

"You looked cold!" Costia adjusts the beanie she'd plunked on her girlfriend's hair carefully, kissing her nose with a smile. "We should grab your ravenclaw scarf too... but you might get boogers on it."

"Give me the Gryffindor one Titus got me," Lexa sniffles. "Please."

"Sure thing, my heart," as Costia walks away to get the scarf, Clarke adds two spoons of honey to Lexa's tea then leaves Lexa's dinner neatly arranged. “I know it's the thought that counts and all… but Titus really doesn't know any of us if he gave Lexa the Gryffindor scarf, Anya the Slytherin beanie, and Luna a Starbucks gift card.. I mean he was totally spot on giving me the tardis mug but I think that was luck.” Costia wraps the scarf around Lexa as she returns, kissing the top of her head then finally settling on the couch. She draws her legs under her, grabbing one of the soup bowls she’d left on the coffee table.

“I don’t know… I could totally believe Lexa’s a Gryffindor,” Clarke grins playfully as her sick girlfriend huffs.

“Hey! How dare you insult me like that! The only one of us in our group to be lame enough to be a Gryffindor is… you,” Lexa smirks and takes a sip of her tea, cupping her hands around the warm mug and savoring the sweet brew.

“How dare! I am a pure Slytherin and that you would insinuate otherwise is grounds for a duel!” Clarke holds a hand over her chest dramatically, trying and failing to hold an affronted face.

“Yeah yeah, we get it, you’re both nerds. Now can we please sit, eat, and catch up on B99?” Costia leans over carefully to yank Clarke back by her waistband, sitting her down on the couch and then grabbing the remote. “We’re almost a whole season behind and that’s only because you both decided it’s the one show we absolutely have to watch together.”

Clarke makes sure to flop on the couch as gracefully as she can, still sprawling a bit more than she’d have liked. She sticks her tongue out at Costia, leaning away to reach for a blanket. Wrapping it around their legs, she grabs her soup and makes herself comfortable, leaning into Costia’s shoulder and letting out a breath of contentment. “Of course the Hufflepuff would opt for conflict resolution.”

“Yeah well some of us don’t want to watch the world burn,” Costia retorts, bopping Clarke’s nose with the back of her spoon and then turning on the TV.

Lexa looks at her two girlfriends, sitting on a couch near by and yet not close enough. “I don’t find this fair… Why do you two get a cuddling partner and I get no one?”

“Give it a second,” Costia says, and like magic Paws hops up onto Lexa’s lap, burrowing into her stomach. “Tada!”

“Are we sure she’s not a witch?” Clarke asks Lexa seriously.

“Even if she was… do we really want to question her?” Lexa answers, dropping one hand to pet Paws while taking another sip of her tea.

“Sitting right here! It’s like you guys want me to hex you,” Costia grumbles.

“We’re teasing love you know we love and your magical ways,” Clarke nuzzles Costia’s neck, smiling and planting light kisses.

“Seriously… not fair,” Lexa pouts a bit, sniffling and wiping her nose on her scarf. Paws chirrs and leans up to nuzzles at Lexa’s face, wondering why her owner is sulking.

Costia and Clarke share a look, and despite having just gotten comfortable, they get up and immediately go to Lexa, wrapping their arms around her and awkwardly lean on the arms of the recliner, Costia slipping more into the seat with Lexa and Clarke laying more on the armrest. “Awwww we’re sorry, love! We didn’t mean to leave you out!” Costia kisses the corner of Lexa’s lips, brushing her nose over the cheekbone.

“We just figured you’d be much more comfortable on the Lazy Boy because well it reclines but lets you still sit up so you can breathe and it has easily access to the table so less moving. If you want we can move you to the couch and we’ll wait on you hand and foot,” Clarke nuzzles behind Lexa’s ear then kisses her temple, grabbing Lexa’s free hand to link their fingers.

“Well Clarke can wait on us hand and foot… you know how much she likes serving us… and obeying,” Costia smirks slyly, throwing Clarke a teasing wink. The blonde of course blushes, stuttering as she tries to come up with a defense that isn’t a lie. Lexa chuckles weakly, trying not to set off a coughing fit. “So what’ll it be, Commander? We’re at your beck and call.”

Clarke finally manages to find her words with, “She’s not wrong… anything you want Lex, you know it’s yours.”

Before the situation can get too charged, Paws decides to pipe in. She climbs up onto Lexa’s shoulders, then fluffs her tail in Clarke’s face and places her tiny paws on Costia’s face, pushing as if to say ‘give my human some space.’ Clarke immediately leans back, almost losing her balance while Costia simply blows at Paws face but leans back a bit. “Oh c’mon Paws, stop hogging her!” 

Paws chitters at Costia and then half curls around Lexa protectively.

“I guess she’s decided for us,” Lexa smiles, sniffing again and rubbing her nose on the scarf.

“Nope!” Costia scoops Lexa up, disturbing Paw’s perch enough that the raccoon hops from Lexa to Costia’s shoulders. “The Commander shall get what she wants!”

“I think it’s also what you want,” Clarke teases, but she moves the blanket out of the way. Costia sits, with Lexa across her lap. Clarke scoots in next to them, draping Lexa’s legs over her lap and leaning on Costia’s shoulder. “We all good?”

Paws chirps in agreement, pawing at Costia’s hair with one paw and the other gently stroking what she can reach of Lexa’s under her beanie. She then slowly bats Clarke’s face with the tip of her tail, as a sign of ‘yes I acknowledge you’re mine too now’ if with slight reservations.

“Awwwww she likes you!” Costia coos teasingly. Lexa laughs, setting off a soft rounds of couch which her girlfriends hold her through, Paws whining worriedly. 

“Ugh… I hate being sick…” She sniffles then coughs a few more times into her scarf before lolling into Costia lazily. “Tiiiaaaa… I want more tea… please.”

“You heard her Clarke!” Costia bops her girlfriend’s nose with a finger. “Hop to it!”

Clarke groans but moves without a fuss, kissing Lexa and bopping Costia back. “Fine! But you two better not scheme anything in the time I’m gone!”

“No promises,” Lexa smiles, curling tighter into Costia as another chill passes through her. “Cold.”

Costia holds Lexa tight, drawing the blanket closer to keep her girlfriend warm. Paws curls tighter around Lexa, trying to help.

There’s a bit of quiet, and then Clarke returns with Lexa’s tea. “Here you go, babe.”

“Yay,” Lexa softly cheers, grabbing the mug to her. “Warm. Thank you, love.”

“Alright, now sit your ass down so we can start this damn episode! It’s already been like an hour since I got home!” Costia grabs Clarke by the waistband again, maneuvering her onto the couch.

“You know I love it when you manhandle me,” Clarke says a little enamored.

“Down, Clarke… no fun times until Lexa’s all better.”

“Says who?” Questions Lexa.

“See? Lexa’s ok with it, she likes watching,” Clarke points out slyly.  
“Enough! We are at least finishing two episodes before any fun times!” Costia says decisively, cutting off any further arguments by playing the episode they left off on.

“Yes ma’am,” Both Lexa and Clarke reply, smiling fondly at their huffy diva.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^ I based Sick Lexa off a friend of mine who I feel bad when they're sick... but dude they're adorable little shits i just wanna baby and coo at


End file.
